Shinigami-kun to Juu San Nin no Akuma
by Ikuto Kisaragi II
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah seorang shinigami yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap kemudian mensucikan iblis yang merasuki tubuh manusia. Mereka menyamar sebagai murid pindahan demi melaksanakan misi. Namun masalahnya mereka masuk ke divisi Iblis yang merasuki tubuh laki-laki dan hal itu mengganggu Naruto karena cara melepaskan iblis dari Inang mereka adalah dengan.../Full Warning Inside
1. Prolog

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, _I own nothing_ :3

Shinigami-kun to Juu San Nin no Akuma—Shinigami-kun and Thirteen Devil

Warning: OOC (mungkin), AU, Shou-Ai/BxB, AU

Genre: Supranatural, Fantasy, Romance, Harem

RnR~

* * *

.

.

.

.

Bulan terlihat amat sempurna di langit, memberikan sinar keperakannya yang membuat keadaan malam ini akan terasa lebih aman walaupun tanpa diterangi lampu jalan. Purnama malam ini terlihat sangat cemerlang, hingga cahaya temaramnya pun seakan cukup untuk menerangi sudut gelap kota.

Awan-awan nampak enggan mendekati bulatan terang itu, seakan tak ingin mengganggu kesempurnaan malam ini yang sangat indah. Jika kau mendongak ke atas, langit malam terlihat begitu ceria dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan seperti butir gula yang berkedip redup namun ramai. Sesekali udara berhembus pelan, menggerakkan dedaunan di pohon hingga menimbulkan suara gemersik yang misterius dengan jalanan yang lengang karena sekarang tengah malam. Hanya beberapa orang yang masih berkeliaran di luar pada jam-jam ini. Dalam kesunyian malam ini, kau seakan dapat mendengar suara dengkuran orang-orang yang tengah tertidur pulas di rumah mereka masing-masing.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Huh? Suara apa itu?

Tap. Tap. Tap!

Suara itu terdengar sesekali, namun makin lama makin keras dan jelas. Beberapa orang mungkin akan menganggapnya sebagai suara kucing yang tengah berlari-lari di atap sebuah rumah. Namun nyatanya kalau kau melihat ke arah atap sebuah rumah, kau akan menyadari kalau itu bukanlah kucing atau binatang malam lainnya yang tengah bermain di atap. Sosok itu, dilatar belakangi oleh bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan gemilang, melompat dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah lainnya dengan mudahnya seakan tengah bermain.

Siluet yang terlihat seperti tubuh manusia tak dikenal itu ternyata tidak sedang bermain karena dirinya tengah mengejar sosok yang bergerak cepat di depannya. Berpindah dari bayangan rumah ke bayangan pohon lalu ke bayangan tiang lampu jalan, ke mana saja asalkan ada bayangan yang dapat menyembunyikan sosok hitamnya yang seakan dapat melebur dalam kegelapan.

Namun sosok manusia yang mengejar 'bayangan' ini tak habis akal ketika melihat objek buruan yang dikejarnya melebur. Dia melemparkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti bola tenis yang langsung memancarkan cahaya terang ketika mengenai ekor 'bayangan' yang hendak bersembunyi di balik sebuah bayangan mobil.

Sinarnya begitu terang hingga kau dapat buta untuk beberapa detik sebelum retina matamu terbiasa dengan kuatnya intensitas cahaya yang dikeluarkan benda bulat tersebut. Namun sosok tak dikenal tersebut, yang ternyata memakai pakaian aneh yang mirip yukata berwarna putih sepertinya telah terbiasa dengan ledakan cahaya tersebut karena gerakannya sama sekali tak terganggu.

Dia melompat begitu tinggi, beberapa belas meter di atas 'bayangan' yang kini memiliki bentuk seperti monyet raksasa berwarna hitam legam yang tengah linglung akibat ledakan cahaya tadi. Kemudian sosok manusia yang kini semakin terlihat jelas itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan dari udara kosong munculah sebuah senjata besar yang mirip dengan sabit berwarna hitam. Dengan kekuatan penuh dan sedikit gerungan di suara tenornya, dia menyabet 'bayangan monyet raksasa' itu dengan tenaga penuh. Suara jeritan memilukan berkumandang di langit malam, membangunkan kucing-kucing di sekitar area tersebut langsung mendirikan bulunya karena kaget. Namun tak ada satu orang pun manusia yang dapat mendengar jerit maut bayangan monyet raksasa barusan. Tak seorang pun.

Sosok beryukata putih yang terlihat seperti remaja lelaki umur 15-16 tahun itu berjongkok di tempat dia mengeksekusi bayangan monyet yang lebih sering disebut _Akuma_—Devil—kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti kantung dari kulit lalu membuka ikatan kantung tersebut yang disusul dengan penyedotan sisa-sisa akuma yang lebih mirip seperti serbuk besi hitam legam.

Pemuda bersurai pirang beryukata putih itu kemudian mengangkat kantung berisikan bubuk hitam akuma, kemudian kantung kulit itu menghilang diudara, tertelan kesunyian malam.

"Kuota malam ini, beres!" Ujarnya dengan wajah ceria, kau akan melihat garis-garis mirip kumis kucing di pipinya bergerak mengikuti gerakkan tawanya yang khas. Tawa lebar, amat sangat lebar.

"Yo Naruto!" Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari atas. Ketika pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu mendongak ke arah sumber suara, senyum lebarnya langsung lenyap.

"Ada apa _Ero-sennin_?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara tak bersemangat, "Aku baru saja merayakan kemenanganku untuk mengatasi krisis kuota Devil Hunter untuk malam ini, bisakah kau tak merusaknya dengan membawa _itu_?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah baka neko berwujud wanita nakal yang tengah bergelayut di leher pria tua berambut putih panjang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _Ero sennin._

"Oho~ padahal aku membawa sebuah berita besar untukmu, Naruto," ucap pria tua tersebut yang kemudian mengeluarkan sabit besar yang langsung dia sabetkan—dengan pelan dan disertai kedipan mata sekali—pada baka neko perempuan yang tadi bergelayut di lehernya, lalu serbuk hitam langsung berserakan di sekitar kakinya.

"Huh? Berita apa?" Tanya Naruto yang kini telah mengembalikan sabitnya dengan mengangkatnya ke udara dan langsung menghilang saat itu juga.

"Berita yang ada hubungannya dengan iblis yang merasuki manusia," ucap pria tua yang kini tengah sibuk memasukkan bubuk hitam ke dalam kantung kulitnya.

Lalu saat itu juga, biner biru elektrik Naruto seakan berkilau begitu cerah setelah mendegar kata pria tua itu. Dia langsung melompat ke atap rumah tempat pria tua itu berdiri.

"Yang benar?! Aku dapat kesempatan masuk ke tim khusus pembasmi iblis level atas?!" Tanya Naruto dengan amat antusias kemudian jingkrak-jingkrakan sendiri sambil berseru 'Masa jayaku telah tiba!' berkali-kali sampai suaranya serak.

"Tapi kau masuk ke _Danshi Division_," ucap pria bersurai putih itu sambil menyeringai, seakan tengah mengejek Naruto yang langsung membeku di tempat.

"_E—ero-sennin_, ka—kau tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu kan?" Tanyanya seperti robot yang tengah korsleting.

"Seratus persen," ucap pria tua itu yang langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang seperti kubik es yang dipecahkan dengans palu. "Hei, sebenarnya tak buruk-buruk amat kok, organisasi kita tengah kekurangan shinigami perempuan dan kau tahu kan kalau _akuma_ lebih senang merasuki tubuh _danshi_—laki-laki –karena notabene lebih kuat daripada tubuh wanita?"

Shinigami atau dewa pencabut nyawa adalah sebutan bagi orang-orang berpakaian yukata putih dengan sabit besar sebagai senjatanya. Panggilan shinigami sebenarnya tidak terlalu cocok untuk mereka karena yang mereka kejar bukanlah arwah-arwah gentayangan yang belum bisa masuk ke duna _afterlife_, tetapi mereka memburu akuma yang berkeliaran di muka bumi. Awalnya mereka tak punya nama panggilan, namun karena sebagian orang yang telah memakai jasa mereka lebih senang memanggil dengan sebutan shinigami, maka sekarang mereka dikenal dengan nama itu.

"A—aku tahu itu! Tapi aku tak bisa membayangan harus melakukan _itu_ setiap akan memurnikan raga manusia yang dirasuki akuma! Aku tak akan bisa bertahan,_ Ero-sennin_!" Jerit Naruto yang kini berlutut sambil menyembah-nyembah pria tua bersurai putih tersebut.

"Ah, walaupun kau bersimpuh padaku sekalipun, tak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusan atasan kan?" Tanyanya sambil menepuk pundak Naruto, "Jangan takut, kau hanya akan ditempatkan di sebuah sekolah manusia sampai kuota akuma yang merasuki manusia di sekolah tersebut telah tertangani, dan kau akan langsung dipulangkan," ucap Ero Sannin sambil berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat nasib murid didikannya yang sangat menyedihkan ini. Namun Naruto yang seperti telah kehilangan semangat hidup tak menyahut, malah dia mulai mengeluarkan air mata kepedihan yang pilu hingga membuat pria tua tersebut tak kuat menahan dirinya kemudian tertawa begitu keras.

"Sial kau _Ero-sennin_!" Gerutu Naruto yang masih termehek-mehek.

"Oh ayolah, untuk informasimu kau punya partner dalam misimu kali ini," ucap pria tersebut, "setidaknya kau punya teman lelaki seperjuangan yang bernasib malang sepertimu yang terlempar ke _Danshi Division_," lanjutnya dengan suara mengejek yang ketara.

"Huh?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, berkas air mata terlihat jelas di kedua sisi wajahnya, "Siapa orang bernasib malang itu?"

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha?"

"Ya."

"Maksudmu kau berasal dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal sebagai klan penghasil shinigami terbaik yang bisa direkrut organisasi?!" Tanya Naruto dengan mulut terbuka lebar membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Pemuda itu berwajah sedikit pucat (Naruto sempat mengira kalau pemuda itu tengah sakit, tapi ternyata itu adalah warna kulit normalnya). Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto (oke, sebenarnya tidak _sedikit_ karena ujung kepala Naruto hanya sedagu pemuda tersebut). Rambutnya sewarna langit malam dengan model yang cukup lucu, mengingatkan Naruto pada pantat ayam _semok_ yang kelebihan lemak di bokongnya. Lalu yang lebih aneh adalah ekspresi pemuda tersebut yang seperti mesin penjawab otomatis –hanya bicara ketika Naruto bertanya. Bocah pirang itu bahkan berkali-kali mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Uchiha tersebut namun sama sekali tidak mendapat respon.

"Wah... sayang sekali ya," ucap Naruto sambil lalu.

"Sayang kenapa?" Tanya Uchiha dengan sedikit rasa penasaran dalam suaranya.

"Keturunan elit sepertimu harus masuk ke _Danshi Division_," ucap Naruto tanpa niat mengejek, toh dirinya juga berada di divisi yang sama. Namun ternyata ucapannya barusan membuat ekspresi datar di wajah porselen Uchiha itu sedikit mengerut, namun sedetik kemudian langsung kembali datar.

"Aku sama sekali tak keberatan," ucapnya dengan nada mantap.

"Huh? Kalau aku sangat keberatan, kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto yang perhatiannya langsung teralih ketika dia melihat gerbang sekolah tempat mereka akan melakukan perburuan iblis yang berdiam di tubuh manusia. Tempat dimana mereka akan menginfiltrasi sekolah tersebut sebagai murid pindahan.

Ah, iya. Tentu saja kedua pemuda itu tidak sedang memakai yukata putih khas pakaian shinigami. Saat ini mereka memakai seragam sekolah; seragam putih yang dibalut dengan blazer biru tua dan celana biru yang bergaris putih berbentuk kotak-kotak.

Kau akan melihat karakter Naruto dan pemuda Uchiha itu sangat berbeda hanya dengan memerhatikan cara mereka memakai seragam. Naruto tidak mengancingkan balzernya hingga seragam putihnya terekspos begitu jelas bahkan bagian dadanya terlihat karena tiga kancing teratas seragam putihnya tak dikancingkan. Namun beda dengan pemuda Uchiha yang mengancingkan semua kancing di blazernya dan sebuah dasi biru yang senada dengan warna balazernya terpasang rapi di kerah seragam putihnya.

Tipikal murid urakan dan murid teladan.

"Keberatan?" Tanya pemuda Uchiha sambil membenarkan posisi dasinya yang sedikit miring.

"Masa kau tidak? Eh omong-omong aku belum tahu nama depanmu, aku Naruto Uzumaki," ucap pemuda bersurai pirang itu sambil memasang cengirannya yang khas.

"...Sasuke," jawab pemuda Uchiha itu singkat, "Aku tidak protes, masalah iblis yang lebih suka merasuki lelaki ini bukan lagi hal yang baru kan?"

"Tapi masalahnya, Sasuke—boleh aku panggil begitu?" Tanyanya yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukkan singkat oleh pemuda bersurai raven tersebut, "Masalahnya adalah cara mengeluarkan iblis tersebut dari inang manusianya, masa kau tidak risih?!" Mendadak Naruto menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Kenapa harus risih?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar.

"Karena kita harus **mencium** Si Inang agar iblis keluar dari tubuh mereka! Masa masih kurang jelas sih?!" Seru Naruto dengan geram. "Oh aku tak akan protes kalau dimasukkan ke _Josei Division_, aku bisa mencium banyak gadis yang dirasuki iblis tapi sekarang aku harus mencium laki-laki! LAKI-LAKI, SASUKE! _For Pete Sake_!"

"Tak ada masalah kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan heran yang membuat Naruto tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Rahang Naruto terbuka, kemudain tertutup lagi dengan sebelah tangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke, saking tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Oh... mungkin tidak bagimu, tapi aku belum pernah mencium lelaki sekalipun dan tak akan mau!" Ucap Naruto bersikeras walaupun dia tahu, cepat atau lambat dirinya harus melakukan hal tersebut kalau mau membuat misi mereka sukses. Atau dia bisa menyerahkan semua urusan cium-mencium ini pada Sasuke? Pemuda Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak nampak risih... sepertinya patut dipertimbangkan.

"Kau tak bisa membuatku melakukan semuanya sendirian, kau akan mendapat penurunan pangkat kalau ketahuan," ucap Sasuke yang seakan dapat membaca isi pikiran Naruto.

"Ta—tapi Sasuke...," Naruto tahu kalau merengek pada orang yang baru dikenalnya pagi ini bukanlah sebuah cara yang bijak, namun dirinya tak tahu harus apa sekarang ini. Pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian menghela napas panjang lalu memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Naruto. Sebelah tangannya memberikan gestur untuk menyuruh Naruto berhenti, dan pemuda bersurai spike pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oke dengarkan baik-baik," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup serius. Mereka kini tengah berada di depan gerbang, tak ada satu pun siswa yang melintas karena sekarang sudah memasuki jam pelajaran, mereka hanya berdua sekarang.

"Misi ini harus berhasil, kau tahu ini kan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan singkat pemuda Uzumaki itu, "Dan kau tahu di sekolah ini terdapat iblis level tinggi yang tak bisa ditangani hanya dengan niat setengah-setengah seperti yang kau tunjukkan sekarang," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan alis. Dia kesal mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, tapi semua yang dia ucapkan memang benar adanya. Malah sikap Naruto-lah yang memungkinkan misi mereka tak akan berhasil.

"Tiga belas," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menatap lurus ke dalam onyx gelap pemuda Uchiha tersebut, "ada tiga belas iblis yang merasuki tubuh manusia di sekolah ini," lanjutnya dengan nada yang amat serius.

"Aku tak butuh seseorang yang bekerja setengah hati, kau tahu?" Ucapnya dengan nada tanya, walaupun kesannya lebih mirip sebuah perintah.

"Ta—tapi aku belum pernah mencium—"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dirinya harus dikagetkan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba pemuda Uchiha itu. Naruto membelalakkan matanya, tubuhnya serasa membeku di tempat, dan dunia terasa berputar ketika dia merasakan sensasi hangat di bibirnya yang berasal dari bibir Sasuke.

Mereka berciuman. Tidak lama, hanya sekitar lima detik namun bagi Naruto rasanya seperti lima jam. Dan ketika ciuman itu usai, Naruto masih mematung dengan rona di wajahanya yang terlihat begitu jelas.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah pernah ciuman dengan lelaki, jangan pakai alasan itu lagi untuk melalaikan misi," ucap Sasuke yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membatu di tempat. Butuh beberapa belas detik untuk membuat Naruto sadar dan ketika kewarasan kembali menguasai tubuhnya, Naruto menjerit keras.

"ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU HEEEEEH!_ TEME YARO_!" Lalu sedetik kemudian, sebelah sepatunya berhasil mendarat di kepala Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, dua _shinigami_ telah menginfiltrasi sekolah ini tadi pagi," suara tersebut berasal dari seseorang yang tertutup oleh bayangan hitam yang sangat pekat, "apa yang akan tuan lakukan?"

"Biarkan mereka," ucap seseorang yang duduk di balik kursi putar, wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat karena posisinya tengah memunggungi si pembawa pesan.

"Tapi...," nada ketidak pastian terdengar dari pembawa pesan, namun sesaat kemudian si pembawa pesan langsung mundur kembali ke dalam bayangan, "...baiklah tuan," lanjutnya dengan nada patuh.

"Ah, untuk menyambut teman _shinigami_ kita, bagaimana kalau kau kirim Apollo pada mereka," ucap orang yang dipanggil 'tuan' oleh si pembawa pesan.

"Apollo yang kini merasuki salah satu murid sekolah ini?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat, "Siapa nama inangnya? Ah iya, _Sai._.. ya bocah tanpa eksrpesi itu mungkin bukan inang yang cocok untuk Apollo dengan sifat narsisnya yang berlebihan, tapi seperti sebuah peribahasa_; Beggar can't be chooser_, kita pun sedang kekurangan inang yang pas untuk teman-teman iblis kita, bukan begitu Thanatos?"

"Seperti yang anda ucapkan, Tuan," jawab Thanatos dengan nada patuh.

"Nah... mari kita lihat seberapa jauh teman shinigami kita bisa bertahan di sekoalah ini, hm... sepertinya hari-hari membosankanku akan terbayar sebentar lagi," sosok yang dipanggil tuan oleh Thanatos merentangkan kedua tangan dari balik punggung kursinya, kemudian menyerukan kata-kata dengan keras.

"Nah pemain telah terkumpul, tirai pun telah tersikap, pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai!"

.

.

.

Prolog-END

.

.

.

Halo Minna-Sama :3

Salam kenal, saya author baru (sebenernya sih gak baru-baru amat, karena akun saya yang lama gak bisa dibuka dan sekarang saya daftar baru haha). Hm... ini fic kedua saya yang saya publish di fandom Naruto. Sekarang lagi mau coba bikin cerita berchapter, semoga para readers suka.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak dua manga yaitu; The World God Only Know (TWGOK) dan Yamada-kun to Nana Nin no Majo (Yamada and 7 Witches)

:3

Jangan lupa riview-nya ya~


	2. Apollo Arc—Act 1: The Devil

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, _I own nothing_ :3

**Shinigami-kun to Juu San Nin no Akuma—Shinigami-kun and Thirteen Devil**

Warning: OOC (mungkin), AU, Shou-Ai/BxB, AU

Genre: Supranatural, Fantasy, Romance, Harem

RnR~

* * *

**Target 1: Apollo **

**Act 1: The Devil**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kabut mengambang, embun menetes pelan. Suara kicau burung penyanyi terdengar dari kejauhan, merdu nan ceria di pagi hari yang dapat dibilang cukup menyenangkan. Sepoi angin berhembus, menerbangkan ujung gorden di jendela yang terbuka dari sebuah ruangan hingga meliuk-liuk seperti ombak di pantai yang tenang. Matahari menyembul malu-malu dari ufuk Timur, sinarnya merangkak pelan membuat warna pagi di dominasi jingga muda—ditambah dengan nuansa cokelat oleh dedaunan yang berserakan di tanah mengingat sekarang sudah sudah pertengahan musim gugur.

Seberkas cahaya menyusup diam-diam dari jendela tersebut, membuat sebidang bagian di dalam ruangan menjadi cerah hingga kau dapat melihat lebih jelas karena sedari tadi ruangan ini tak diberi penerangan.

Patung kepala dan torso mengumpul di sudut kanan ruangan. Kereasi seni yang hampir tak dikenali tertumpuk di dekat kloset alat-alat kebersihan. Kanvas-kanvas tak terpakai menumpuk di atas lemari, di bawah meja, dan bertebaran begitu saja di beberapa tempat, sedangkan yang telah digambar dipajang dekat jendela. Papan palet cat air berserakan di dekat sebuah kanvas yang ditutupi kain putih. Cat berceceran membentuk titik-titik berbagai warna_; leaf green, baby blue, shell pink, orange marmalade, red rose, violet,_ dan beberapa warna yang sudah tercampur menjadi sedikit hitam. Aroma metalik cat air menguar di ruangan ini bercampur dengan aroma minyak, oli, dan nektar bunga yang tumbuh di dekat jendela.

Klub Seni.

"_Howdy_ Apollo," dan nampaknya di pagi buta ini, ruangan klub telah dikunjungi seseorang.

Ada dua sosok di ruangan ini, mereka tengah berdiri berhadapan. Yang bersuara barusan sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajahnya karena seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus jubah hitam dan samar-samar di daerah punggungnya terlihat sesuatu seperti sayap yang tengah tertutup berbulu hitam, amat mirip dengan sayap burung gagak. Jelas bukan manusia.

Dan satu lagi adalah seorang murid yang tidak memakai seragamnya, hanya sebuah kaus putih yang telah bebercak cat air di bagian dada. Pemuda bersurai hitam yang awalnya berekspresi datar itu kini jelas tengah kaget melihat kedatangan orang berjubah hitam tersebut yang muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong. Saking kagetnya hingga tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia mencoba untuk menganggap kalau sosok tersebut hanyalah halusinasinya karena belum tidur hampir dua hari ketika mengurusi lukisan di kanvas yang ditutupi kain putih di tengah ruangan klub.

"Apollo, waktunya bangun," desis sosok hitam sambil menjentikkan tangannya, dan beberapa saat kemudian eksrpesi kaget di wajah murid bersurai hitam itu digantikan dengan sebuah seringaian lebar dan alis yang diangkat sebelah. Ekspresinya seakan mengatakan 'aku anak bandel, jauh-jauh atau kau akan menyesal'.

"Yo Thanatos," ucap murid laki-laki tersebut sambil meregangkan tubuhnya beberapa kali, "ugh… Sai pemalas! Dia jarang sekali menggerakkan tubuhnya, aku sudah muak mencium aroma cat air selama hampir 48 jam," cerocosnya tanpa jeda. Ekspresi kesalnya melunak ketika dia melihat berkas sinar matahari di dekat jendela, kemudian mulai menjemurkan diri.

"Ah… tak ada yang lebih nikmat daripada berjemur di pagi hari," ujarnya puas, "harusnya Sai lebih sering berada di luar ruangan daripada mendekam di tempat ini terus-menerus," gerutuan pemuda itu nampaknya belum berakhir.

"Kau harus bersabar," ucap Thanatos sambil melemparkan sebuah smartphone pada Apollo yang langsung ditangkap pemuda itu.

"Aw… _man_, kau benar-benar tak bisa memperlakukan barang elektronik dengan cara halus?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil memencet sebuah icon surat di layar smartphone, "Hum… oke jadi _Dia_ memerintahkanku untuk _menyambut_ Shinigami ketika aku belum menguasi tubuh ini secara penuh? Wah kabar gembira, kenapa tidak sekalian _Dia _suruh aku terjun bebas ke jurang?" Ucapnya sarkastik.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Apollo, dia adalah Tuan kita," balas Thanatos dengan nada peringatan dan Apollo hanya mendecih.

"Baik, baik... kau memang anak emasnya, tak perlu mengancamku dengan tatapan itu," jeda sejenak, "hei! Kubilang jangan tatap aku seperti itu, kau tahu, kau lebih menakutkan daripada _dia-yang-kau-sebut-tuan_!" Erang Apollo sambil melemparkan sebuah palet warna yang membuat jubah hitam Thanatos kelihatan konyol dengan cipratan warna pink di daerah dadanya.

"…jubah ini baru kubeli, kirim uang ke rekeningku untuk laundry," ucap Thanatos dengan nada tak senang.

"Huh? Jubah hitam kucal yang kau pakai itu masih _baru?_ Kukira kau memungutnya dari tong sampah," Apollo mendengus setengah mengejek.

"Ini mahal."

"Tch baiklah," Apollo mengernyit ketika Thanatos menyelipkan sedikit nada mengancam di suaranya, lalu dia mencoba mengingat-ingat uang di tabungan pemuda yang saat ini tubuhnya sedang dia pinjam.

"Ok _joke aside_, jadi ini sudah keputusan final?" Tanya Apollo dengan tatapan sedikit memelas dan ketika dia tak melihat ada perubahan gerak-gerik Thanatos, Apollo lalu mengendikkan bahunya. "_Sweet_… aku akan melakukan tugas itu dengan _senang hati_, oh aku jadi tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Shinigami yang mungkin akan merenggut nyawaku, menenangkan sekali," ucapnya memisuh sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai.

"Ingat kau hanya boleh menyerang Shinigami ketika malam hari saat energi devil-mu cukup kuat untuk berubah menjadi sosok aslimu," Thanatos membalikkan tubuhnya, "jangan gegabah," desisnya pelan sebelum sosoknya menghilang ditengah udara kosong.

"Oke~ baiklah, akan aku coba untuk tidak mengacau, Thanatos," ucap Apollo pelan, "nah Sai, silakan ambil tubuhmu kembali," lanjutnya kemudian menutup matanya pelan lalu beberapa saat kemudian kelopak matanya terbuka, matanya terbelalak dengan pupil yang menari liar di rongga matanya dan napas yang sedikit menderu.

"Uh…," pemuda bernama Sai itu bangun dari posisi tidur kemudian menatap sekitarnya dengan ekspresi bingung, "kenapa aku bisa terkapar?" Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**HOW TO SEDUCE MEN FOR DUMMIES**

_Langkah-Langkah Jitu Mendekati Si Dia!_

_Dilengkapi dengan cara-cara mudah bagi pemula yang masih hijau. _

_Perhatian! Buku ini dikhususkan bagi mereka yang masih __**virgin**__._

Naruto Uzumaki, pagi ini _officialy_ galau. Dia meremas buku laknat yang diberikan oleh partner Shinigami-nya beberapa saat yang lalu ketika jam istirahat siang dimulai. Tidak hanya tadi pagi Si Pantat Ayam itu merebut ciuman pertamanya (yang mana Naruto mencoba untuk denial, tapi nyatanya tidak bisa), sekarang Naruto malah disuguhi buku petunjuk merayu lelaki.

Ih, mendadak Naruto merasa tengah dipaksa belajar jadi gigolo.

"Woy Teme!" Naruto melempar buku penuntun itu ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat acuh tak acuh pada Naruto karena pemuda bersurai raven itu tengah sibuk dengan bekal makan siangnya. "Kau serius memberiku buku seperti itu?!" Seru Naruto dengan suara TOA-nya. Untung mereka tengah berada di atap sekolah yang ditempati mereka berdua saja, jadi suaranya yang menusuk gendang telinga itu tidak mengganggu siapa-siapa (kecuali Sasuke).

Atap sekolah sepi ketika jam makan siang di hari pertama dua pemuda shinigami tersebut. Langit nampak bersahabat dengan hembusan angin musim gugur yang selalu berhasil membuat orang malas dan mengantuk di jam-jam tidur siang seperti saat ini. Suara bising murid-murid terdengar sesekali di bawah sana, di tengah lapangan basket yang nampak dipenuhi murid laki-laki yang berteriak-teriak. Selain itu tak ada sumber kericuhan lain, suasana tenang dan damai.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengerling ke arah Naruto sambil mengunyah sosis yang dibentuk seperti gurita, "tentu saja aku serius," lanjutnya lagi dengan tatapan _masa-gak-tau?_

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai merayu laki-laki kan? Kita hanya perlu mencium inang tempat iblis tinggal kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi seperti tengah menahan mulas.

"Tidak sesederhana itu," ucap Sasuke, "tadi sudah kujelaskan bukan kalau kau ingin membebaskan Si Inang dari kukungan iblis, kau harus mengisi _hati-_nya dengan perasaan lain yang lebih kuat agar iblis tak mempunyai ruang sedikit pun di _hati _Si Inang," Sasuke bicara sambil mengunyah yang membuat beberapa nasi terbang ke wajah Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelap wajahnya, mencoba untuk tetap sabar dan tak terpancing godaan untuk mencak-mencak ke Sasuke.

"Bayangkan hati seseorang seperti _gelas_ kosong, dalam keadaan seperti itu iblis dapat dengan mudah merasuki manusia dan memenuhi _gelas_ tersebut dengan kekuatan iblis," jeda sejenak agar Naruto dapat menyerap informasi, "nah, dengan mengisi penuh _gelas_ tersebut dengan suatu emosi, dalam hal ini; cinta, maka iblis akan keluar dengan sendirinya karena tak punya tempat lagi di dalam _gelas_ yang sudah penuh dengan luapan energi positif."

"Jadi kita harus membuat Si Inang mempunyai perasaan khusus pada kita sebelum kita menciumnya untuk melepaskan kukungan dari iblis," Sasuke meletakkan kotak bekal makan siangnya kemudian meminum jus apel kalengan.

"Singkatnya, kita harus membuat Si Inang jatuh cinta pada salah satu di antara kita," Sasuke menotolkan telunjuknya ke dada Naruto setiap dia mengucapkan satu kata, "mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada bosan karena dia sudah menjelaskan hal ini tiga kali pada Naruto dan dia berharap kalau sesi penjelasan ini adalah yang terakhir. Dia heran, sebenarnya apa saja sih yang ada di kepala bocah pirang itu?

Naruto terdiam dengan ekspresi nelangsa kemudian mengangguk pelan sambil memungut kembali buku laktat cara menggaet cowok yang tadi dia lemparkan ke Sasuke. Lalu sebuah pemikiran muncul di kepalanya.

"Uhm… apakah kita tidak keterlaluan?" Tanya Naruto sambil meremas buku di tangannya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menyahut dengan nada tanya.

"Kita harus membuat Si Inang jatuh cinta pada kita… kesannya kita tengah mempermainkan perasaan orang lain," ucap Naruto dengan dahi berkerut karena dia merasa kalau cara ini tidak benar.

"Terpaksa," Sasuke menjawab, "kita harus melakukannya, suka atau tidak suka, karena kalau kita tidak segera mengeluarkan iblis dari tubuh manusia, maka manusia tersebut akan menjadi iblis seutuhnya dalam hitungan tahun atau bahkan bulan," Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan perlahan, mencoba menggunakan kata-kata yang mudah dimengerti oleh Naruto agar tak perlu mengulanginya lagi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat menghela napas panjang, kemudian memasang senyumnya yang khas. Senyum selebar tiga jarinya.

"Ini demi keselamatan manusia," ucapnya meyakinkan diri.

"Hn," Sasuke mengiyakan.

Tatapan pemuda Uzumaki itu kembali pada buku di tangannya. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menguasai teknik merayu. Kemudian, setelah menghembuskan napas panjang Naruto mulai membuka beberapa halaman kemudian membaca sebuah artikel yang berjudul:

**Merayu Lelaki dengan Ucapan Verbal.**

"Langkah pertama," Naruto mulai membaca dengan volume suara yang amat kecil, "buat suaramu sedalam mungkin, seksi, dan sedikit mendesah," setelah membaca kalimat itu, Naruto jadi merinding sendiri. Dirinya oke dengan suara yang dibuat agak dalam, tapi kalau harus terdengar seksi dan disertai dengan sedikit desahan?

_Ih…_

"Coba padaku," ucap Sasuke yang langsung menggeser posisi duduknya hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto yang jaraknya tak lebih dari sepuluh senti.

"H-huh?! Padamu?!" Seru Naruto sedikit tergagap. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah mencobanya pada siapapun juga, tapi pada Sasuke yang tadi pagi sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya? Uh… entah mengapa Naruto merasa malu walaupun dia tahu kalau ciuman Sasuke tadi pagi hanya untuk membuatnya tidak protes dan banyak alasan agar mau mengerjakan misi tanpa halangan. Tapi… tetap saja…

"Oke," ucap Naruto dengan alis yang saling bertautan, tanda kalau dirinya sedikit resah. Dia terdiam, kepalanya dipakai untuk berpikir lebih keras daripada biasanya untuk mencari kata-kata yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai rayuan untuk laki-laki. Namun tak ada yang muncul di kepala Naruto bahkan setelah sepuluh menit berlalu dan Sasuke mulai tak sabar.

"Mau sampai kapan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya Naruto yang terlihat tengah berpikir keras kemudian, "bo!" Ucap Sasuke ketika wajah mereka berjarak tak lebih dari lima senti hingga membuat Naruto terperanjat kemudian mengumpatkan sesuatu yang sayangnya malah terdengar seperti suara berkumur, ditambah sedikit rona kemerahan menjalar di kedua pipinya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai, seakan menikmati ekspresi kaget kolega shinigami-nya.

"Nah seperti itu cara merayu, Naruto," ucap Sasuke yang kembali menegakkan tubuh bagian atasnya, memberi jarak yang lumayan jauh untuk membuat bocah berkulit tan itu kembali tenang.

"Si—sial kau, Sasuke!" Naruto mengumpat pelan, dia yakin kalau Sasuke ini merupakan salah satu spesies lelaki yang dikelompokkan ke kelompok playboy kawakan dan buaya darat yang sudah punya beratus-ratus pengalaman dalam urusan seperti ini. Pasti pacarnya bertebaran di organisasi shinigami, _puh!_ Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto kesal karena dia tak pernah punya hubungan khusus dengan lawan jenis.

Naruto memukulkan buku di tangannya ke kepala Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menghindar dan hanya menyeringai iseng setelah terkena pukulan. Pemuda Uzumaki itu kemudian berdiri sambil menepuk celananya, mendelik sinis pada Sasuke yang nampak tengah merendahkannya dari tatapannya.

"Huh! Bukannya aku tak bisa merayu, tapi aku tak mau melakukannya padamu!" Seru Naruto yang berusaha mati-matian untuk terlihat meyakinkan walaupun kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak bisa merayu. Sasuke mendengus geli, seakan berkata _'usaha bagus, coba lagi lain kali'_ dengan tatapan yang benar-benar membuat Naruto geram.

"Sasuke! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Naruto kembali hendak memukulkan buku ke Sasuke namun kali ini tangan pemuda bersurai raven tersebut menangkap tangan Naruto hingga pukulannya tak sampai pada Sasuke. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, pemuda Uchiha itu menarik tangan Naruto dengan kuat hingga bocah pirang itu terhuyung ke arah Sasuke dan puncaknya berakhir dengan wajah Naruto yang terbenam di dada Sasuke.

Naruto mencoba mendongak ke atas namun dirinya terdiam ketika menatap biner hitam milik Sasuke yang seperti tengah menghipnotisnya dengan kekuatan magis. Dan tanpa di sadarinya jantungnya berdetak, lebih cepat, kemudian lebih cepat lagi.

"Whoa… jantungmu berdebar kencang sekali, Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil menekan nadi Naruto di pergelangan tangan pemuda berkulit tan tersebut, "nah, semoga kau bisa belajar cara merayu yang jitu, _do—be_," ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangannya dan langsung berdiri tiba-tiba hingga tubuh Naruto menghantam lantai dengan debuman yang cukup keras kemudian pemuda Uchiha itu langsung berlalu ketika bel masuk berbunyi.

…

Hening…

Naruto dengan tubuh masih tertelungkup di atas lantai nampak tengah menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian…

"_TEME YAROOOOOO!" _Gerungan murka Naruto membelah langit.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi bertanya keesokan harinya. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha untuk melupakan perlakuan Sasuke padanya kemarin siang di atap sekolah karena ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dia sampaikan pada rekan sesama shinigami. Naruto mengerling ke kanan dan kiri ketika mereka telah memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. Naruto menarik ujung lengan seragam Sasuke (berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menarik tangan pemuda yang membuatnya kesal habis-habisan) kemudian membawa Sasuke ke belakang sebuah bangunan.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang mengerti kalau Naruto punya berita penting yang hanya boleh didengar mereka berdua, "ada hubungannya dengan _akuma_?" Tanyanya dengan volume rendah dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukkan singkat dari Naruto yang mengelurkan sebuah smartphone lalu menekan ikon tengkorak yang berkedip di layar sentuh.

"Semalam aku merasakan aura akuma yang amat kuat di dekat sini," ucapnya serius, "dan benar saja, ketika malam datang aku mengikuti auranya dan kulihat seorang murid lelaki bertransformasi menjadi akuma!" Serunya, masih berusaha untuk menahan volume suaranya sekecil mungkin.

"Lalu? Kau lihat siapa murid itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto, namun tak ada gurat penyesalan di wajahnya, "tapi aku berhasil menempelkan sensor iblis pada akuma itu sebelum dia menghilang," ucap Naruto bangga sambil menunjukkan layar smartphone yang menampakkan peta sekolah mereka dan ada satu titik merah yang berkedip-kedip. Sasuke dan Naruto menyeringai.

"Kerja bagus, partner," bisik Sasuke.

"Hah, kau baru tahu kalau aku hebat? Tapi tak masalah," balas Naruto dengan seringai puas, "dan kau tak perlu bergerak ke arah titik merah ini karena aku sudah tahu siapa target pertama kita," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi yang kembali serius.

"Sai dari kelas 1-C," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke kiri, beberapa belas meter di jendela ruangan klub seni, "anggota klub seni, dan aku dapat informasi dari _ero senn_—maksudku, Jiraya-san kalau iblis yang merasuki Sai adalah Apollo yang merupakan salah satu tahanan iblis yang kabur dua tahun lalu," lanjut Naruto dengan seringai yang makin lebar, merasa puas karena berhasil mendahului Sasuke dalam mencari informasi.

"Hebat," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik smartphone Naruto, "jadi… kita bisa mulai dari sekarang," lanjut pemuda bersurai raven itu sambil mengerling jahil pada Naruto.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto yang mendadak mendapat firasat buruk.

"Pendekatan dengan Sai," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yang tak bisa disembunyikan, "kau sudah siap merayunya ketika waktunya tiba?"

Mendadak Naruto yang tadi memasang ekspresi penuh kemenangan kini langsung membatu. Ah… tentu saja, setelah menemukan Si Inang, Naruto dan Sasuke harus membuat pemuda itu jatuh cinta pada salah satu di antara mereka. Naruto mengerling ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi jahil lalu darah Naruto seakan menggelegak dan rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke yang dia tahan menuntut untuk dikeluarkan.

"Tentu saja! Lihat saja nanti aku pasti bisa merayu Sai!" Seru Naruto sambil menyembunyikan nada grogi dari suaranya.

"Hm… oke, semoga berhasil kalau begitu," Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto, "_do—be_," lanjutnya sambil menyeret Naruto untuk pergi ke kelas mereka. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah mengumumkan pada Sasuke kalau dirinya bisa merayu lelaki.

'_Hii…. Kami-sama, tolong aku!'_ Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

**Apollo Arc—TBC**

**.**

**.**

Halo semuanya :3 Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan riview di chapter 1 XD. Saya senang sekali mendapat respon yang baik dari para reader sekalian. Hm... di chapter ini saya utamakan pada penjelasan tentang Akuma/Devil/Iblis karena bikin cerita tema fantasi itu emang harus mendetail karena ada unsur-unsur yang harus ditekankan di awal cerita ( ._.) mungkin agak membosankan di chapter ini tapi mau gimana lagi *joged* *ditendang*

Oh iya, fic ini ada unsur Harem-nya jadi tentunya Naruto dan Sasuke akan ketemu cowok-cowok lainnya di masa depan ahhahahahaha #author laknat #dihempas

Oke... mind to riview, ne? :3 *puppy eyes*

KINI**Wikipedia:** KINI is a radio station broadcasting a Variety music format. 


	3. Apollo Arc—Act 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, _I own nothing_ :3

**Shinigami-kun to Juu San Nin no Akuma—Shinigami-kun and Thirteen Devil**

Warning: OOC (mungkin), AU, Shou-Ai/BxB, AU

Genre: Supranatural, Comedy, Action, Fantasy, Romance, Harem

RnR~

* * *

**Target 1: Apollo **

**Act 2: Sai's Conqueror Strategy. Begin!  
**

* * *

.

.

.

"Sai?"

Setelah nama itu terucap, kontan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam menoleh ke belakang, merasa terpanggil. Dan saat itu dia melihat dua orang pemuda yang tengah berdiri bersisian. Salah satu bermuka masam dan yang lainnya memasang ekspresi yang mirip seperti tengah menahan kentut. Oke, Sai tak kenal kedua orang tersebut, yang dia tahu hanyalah mereka dari tingkat yang sama—kelas satu—dari badge keemasan angka romawi 'I' yang tersemat di kerah blazer dua pemuda tersebut.

Sai mengangguk sekali, mengonformasi pertanyaan (entah siapa yang bertanya, sepertinya sih yang berambut pirang) kalau mereka tidak salah orang.

"Ada urusan apa denganku?" Tanya Sai dengan ekspresi datar, dengan sebuah senyum yang terlihat amat kaku terukir di wajahnya yang mana membuat ekspresinya jadi terlihat sedikit aneh. Sai baru menyadari kalau pertanyaannya barusan terkesan amat tidak sopan dan sedikit dingin, namun dirinya tak tahu harus berkata apa karena memang jarang berinteraksi dengan makhluk yang bernama manusia. Dan dia tak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, pun dia tak merasa keberatan kalau dua orang pemuda itu merasa tersinggung dan mulai membencinya.

Karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Namun dua pemuda yang bahkan tak dikenal oleh Sai itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesal. Mereka masih memasang ekspresi sama seperti sebelumnya; yang satu masam dan yang lainnya seperti tengah menahan kentut.

"Tidak, kami hanya... memperkenalkan diri pada ketua klub seni Konoha Gakuen," ucap pemuda bersurai biru gelap yang mengingatkan Sai pada warna langit di malam tanpa bulan, ah... mendadak dia punya inspirasi untuk gambar selanjutnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Sai agar kembali dari daydreaming mode ketika pemuda tadi berkata lagi, "Aku Sasuke Uchiha dan dia Naruto Uzumaki, kami hanya ingin mengatakan kalau...," pemuda bernama Sasuke itu berhenti bicara untuk beberapa jenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kami... menawarkan diri untuk menjadi model lukis di klub seni," ucap Sasuke sambil mengendikkan kepala ke arah pamflet pencarian model oleh anggota klub seni yang ditempel di papan pengumuman yang berjarak beberapa kaki di sebelah kirinya.

"Oh...," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sai, kemudian dia mengangguk sekali, "kalau begitu jam 4 sore, ruang klub," ucapnya singkat kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih memandang punggung Sai sebelum menghilang di tikungan koridor. Dua shinigami dalam penyamaran itu saling pandang, kemudian Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang dengan alis saling bertautan, dari ekspresinya sudah dapat ditebak kalau dirinya sedikit khawatir.

"Sepertinya tipe yang sulit didekati," ucap Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "tipe seperti itu memang sulit didekati...," Sasuke mengiyakan pernyataan Naruto, namun dari cara dia menggantung kalimatnya barusan nampaknya Sasuke punya pemikiran sendiri pada kasus ini, dan seringaian penuh percaya dirinya itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Hal itu membuat Naruto jengah karena Sasuke nampak tidak khawatir, seakan-akan dia punya cara ampuh untuk mendekati Sai—dan nampaknya hal itu benar karena bagaimanapun, Sasuke memang punya tampang player yang sudah berpengalaman dengan segala macam tipe. Namun Naruto mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada misi mereka.

"Baiklah... jadi apa rencanamu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengalah karena dia tak punya ide bagaimana caranya mendekati pemuda berwajah datar tersebut.

Sasuke menyeringai dan Naruto langsung mendapat firasat buruk.

.

.

.

.

"Uh... Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Apa hal yang tengah kita lakukan sekarang ada hubungannya dengan misi?" Naruto bergerak-gerak gelisah, kedua lututnya terasa begitu lemas dan dadanya berdebar kencang menahan malu.

"Hm... bisa jadi," jawab Sasuke santai sambil lalu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bisa jadi?!" Naruto menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arah Sasuke yang menempelkan dadanya ke punggung pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Ini salah satu cara untuk menginfiltrasi ruangan klub seni tanpa harus bergabung dengan klub ini," jawab Sasuke, kemudian kedua tangannya merangkul pinggul Naruto, mengikuti sebuah arahan seorang anggota perempuan klub seni.

"Dengan menjadi model yaoi?!" Seru Naruto dengan volume suara yang masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai bisikan. Tubuhnya merasakan kejut-kejut kecil yang tak dapat dijelaskan di pinggulnya, tepat di mana tangan sasuke merangkulnya. Perutnya seperti dihuni ratusan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya secara bersamaan; mulas, rasanya seperti terkena maag kambuhan ketika gugup.

Naruto punya hak untuk gugup karena sekarang dirinya topless, dengan dasi yang dibiarkan menjuntai di daerah lehernya (kata anggota klub sih biar kelihatan seperti adegan _fore play_—serius, Naruto merinding mendengar penjelasan mereka). Sedangkan Sasuke berada di belakangnya yang juga tidak memakai atasan hingga dada bidangnya yang berkulit putih pucat terekspos, dagunya ditumpukan di salah satu bahu Naruo dengan kedua tangan memeluk pinggul Naruto dari belakang. Napas Sasuke yang hangat sesekali menyentuh pipi Naruto hingga membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu merasa sedikit grogi.

Ruangan klub seni dipenuhi suara jeritan tertahan dari para member perempuan yang dikenal sebagai fujoshi yang tengah mencari model untuk menjadi lukisan setengah nude dari dua orang lelaki yang memeragakan pose sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara. Aura membara terasa begitu kuat dari para gadis yang setengahnya hampir bisa dipastikan sukses nosebleed melihat dua orang tersebut yang terlihat amat natural dan serasi satu sama lainnya. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan meneteskan liur yang membuat ekspresi wajah mereka seperti maniak (pasti penggemar berat hard yaoi yang imajinasinya udah kemana-mana). Suara pensil yang digores pada kanvas terdengar seperti suara kucing yang tengah menggaruk kursi dengan kukunuya, mengerikan sekali ketika melihat semua fujoshi tersebut menggambar dengan kecepatan super dengan nafsu membara.

Sedangkan Sai dan beberapa member lelaki duduk jauh-jauh, tak ingin terlalu memerhatikan pose peluk-pelukan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan sepertinya mereka memasang pamflet pencarian dua model lelaki karena mereka tak ingin dijadikan tumbal model imajinasi liar para fujoshi.

Pengambilan gambar Sasuke dan Naruto memakan waktu cukup lama hingga keduanya pegal berdiri sambil ditonton oleh hampir selusin cewek yang sesekali menahan jeritan dan menyumpalkan tisu di hidung mereka yang mulai mengucurkan darah. Namun sesi neraka itu akhirnya selesai dengan aura cerah dari para cewek fujoshi yang memulai konversasi ringan sambil berjalan ke luar ruang klub. Mereka tengah membahas pendirian sebuah fans club _Sasuke x Naruto_ dalam waktu dekat karena nampaknya mereka benar-benar me-_worship_ kedua pemuda tersebut.

Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengar, sedangkan Sasuke cuma nyengir.

"Sasuke-kun," ucap salah satu anggota klub seni yang kemudian diketahui bernama Ino menghampiri Sasuke, "teman-teman yang lain mengajakmu dan Naruto-kun karaoke sebagai hadiah kerja keras kalian, mau?" Ajak Ino dengan suara riang.

Naruto yang mendengar ajakan seorang cewek untuk karaoke mendadak jadi semangat padahal beberapa saat lalu dia merasa amat lesu setelah menjadi model fantasi para cewek ganas tersebut. Namun hal semacam ajakan main ke karaoke oleh lawan jenis adalah hal baru baginya karena di organisasi dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat ajakan main semacam ini. Naruto berlari menghampiri mereka sambil memasang kembali seragamnya.

"Hm... oke," jawab Sasuke yang membuat Naruto makin girang, "tapi sayang sekali Naruto tak bisa ikut karena harus menemani Sai, katanya dia tertarik melihat Sai melukis," ucap Sasuke yang memasang senyum cerah yang belum pernah Naruto lihat hingga membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi tersebut, namun hal itu tak bertahan lama ketika dia sadar kalau dia sengaja ditinggal di ruang klub sedangkan Sasuke akan bersenang-senang.

"Aku mau ik—," protes Naruto terpotong, mulutnya sudah keburu dibekap oleh Sasuke.

"Kau mau ikut Sai, iya kami tahu nah kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah melihat Sai melukis," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian berlalu bersama kerumunan cewek fujoshi lainnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang tak bisa protes karena tadi Sasuke sempat membisikkan kata 'ini demi misi' mulai menyesali dirinya yang tidak memberontak pada Sasuke tadi. Uh... dia ketinggalan acara menyenangkan dan harus terperangkap bersama Sai di tempat ini.

Naruto melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore lebih empat puluh satu menit, pantas saja langit kini terlihat oranye kemerahan, ada sedikit aksen biru yang menandakan malam akan segera menggantikan singgasana matahari yang hampir tergelincir di ufuk Barat. Suara koak burung gagak terdengar sesekali dan suasana sunyi di klub seni membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman, terlebih sekarang dia berduaan saja dengan manusia yang dihinggapi akuma yang dapat bertransformasi menjadi iblis kapan saja ketika malam sudah tiba. Tapi toh dirinya tak mendapat title sebagai shinigami hanya untuk _show_ saja, dia pun setidaknya bisa melakukan perlawanan serius bagi iblis level tinggi ini—semoga.

Aroma metalik cat akrilik menguar ketika Naruto baru tersadar kalau Sai tengah sibuk mengembara di dunianya sendiri sambil mulai mencoret-coret kanvas putih yang kini sudah banyak ditimpa dengan warna-warna hangat seperti oranye dan merah marun. Naruto masih berdiri di dekat ambang pintu, sedangkan Sai yang nampaknya tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto terus mengoleskan kuas ke kanvas sambil sesekali mencolek papan palet warna.

Angin berhembus pelan hingga membuat _chime_ di dekat daun jendela berdenting pelan, berkali-kali sebelum suasana kembali senyap.

Ugh... Naruto paling tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Rasanya tengah mendengarkan dongeng di kelas sejarah yang menyebalkan. Naruto menggerung pelan, kemudian menghampiri Sai yang masih terus terpaku pada lukisannya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di samping Sai sambil mengingat-ingat artikel dari buku HOW TO SEDUCE MEN yang diberikan Sasuke kemarin. Namun sayangnya, waktu sudah berlalu hampir sepuluh menit dan Naruto sama sekali belum mulai berkicau.

'_Ah... persetan dengan buku laknat itu! Aku bahkan tak tahu harus bicara apa sekarang!' _Inner Naruto menjerit-jerit. Lalu saat itu Naruto melirik ke arah lukisan Sai dan baru disadarinya kalau Sai tengah menggambar pemandangan sore hari di luar jendela klub. Bahkan untuk ukuran Naruto yang tak tahu menahu soal urusan melukis, dirinya bisa tahu kalau Sai merupakan pelukis yang amat berbakat. Hanya dengan melihat campuran warna merah, oranye, cokelat, biru tua, ungu muda, dan merah muda, Naruto seakan dapat merasakan angin sepoi hangat dari sinar mentari senja yang temaram dari permukaan kanvas.

"Gambarmu bagus," ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, Naruto bahkan tak sadar kalau dirinya sedang tersenyum sekarang. Dia menoleh ke arah Sai yang menelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan heran karena baru sadar kalau Naruto duduk di sampingnya sedari tadi, "kau benar-benar hebat!" Pujinya Naruto tanpa nada dusta di suaranya yang berhasil membuat pemuda berwajah datar itu terlihat sedikit kaget, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya melunak hingga Naruto berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat kurva bibir pemuda itu yang terlihat amat tulus, tersenyum dengan mata sedikit terpejam. Singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat Naruto sadar kalau Sai juga manusia sepertinya.

_Setidaknya dia tahu cara tersenyum. _

"Ari...gatou, Uzumaki-san," ucapnya samar dibalik wajahnya yang kembali berekspresi datar.

Dan dia tau cara berterima kasih dengan cara yang amat manis. Naruto jadi yakin kalau Sai bukanlah orang yang menutup sempurna dirinya dari orang lain. Karena Sai bisa terlihat amat tulus.

Hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa gugur daun hingga masuk ke ruang klub lewat jendela yang terbuka, _chime _berdenting sekali dan kembali sunyi.

"Boleh aku datang lagi besok?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggerakkan kuas bersih seperti tongkat _derijen_ yang memimpin paduan suara.

Dan saat itu Naruto seakan tengah melihat salju yang mencair di awal musim semi ketika melihat senyum lebar Sai yang terukir di wajahnya. Tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban Sai, Naruto yakin kalau jawabannya adalah; _iya_.

Saat itu, ketika suasana hening tersebut terinterupsi oleh suara Sasuke yang datang kembali ke ruang klub dan menjelaskan kalau dirinya tak jadi pergi karaoke, Naruto bersumpah untuk membebaskan Sai dari belenggu iblis di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata rencanaku meninggalkan kalian berdua di ruangan klub berhasil lebih baik dari yang kukira," ucap Sasuke sambil menyedot teh kotak di tangannya. Biner onyx-nya menatap ke arah Naruto yang nampak tengah sibuk berenang di lautan pikirannya sendiri, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Sejak mendeklarasikan (hanya pada dirinya sendiri) kalau dia akan membeaskan Sai dari iblis, Naruto jadi larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, mencoba mencari cara yang paling cepat untuk membuat Sai jatuh cinta pada dirinya. Walaupun dia merasa kalau cara ini tetap saja salah, namun kecemasan itu harus disingkirkan jauh-jauh kalau dia ingin membebaskan Sai.

"Naruto... hei Naruto!" Sasuke yang paling tidak suka diabaikan, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto hingga membuat bocah Uzumaki itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil berkata _'nani?'_ tanpa suara. Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil kembali menatap ke depan, tak tertarik untuk mengajak bicara Naruto yang kini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Sai. Entah kenapa dia jadi sebal sendiri. Well... setelah hampir seumur hidup selalu jadi pusat perhatian, Sasuke tak terbiasa ketika merasa diabaikan seperti sekarang.

Naruto mengernyit, menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke namun dirinya tak mau ambil pusing. Terlebih sekarang sudah hampir jam sembilan malam dan dia sudah capai dan tak mau buang energi hanya untuk merecoki Sasuke. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, dua shinigami itu bergidik saat merasakan sebuah aura iblis yang kuat menusuk hingga tulang punggung mereka, aura yang menguar dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Apollo!" Seru Naruto yang mengenali aura iblis itu karena kemarin dia sempat melihat Sai bertransformasi menjadi iblis.

"Cepat! Pasanng _haori no yome_ (_robe of underworld_)," balas Sasuke yang menepuk kedua tangannya tiga kali kemudian membacakan sebuah mantera lalu yukata putih bersih muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong, Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga tak lama kemudian mereka telah berpakaian layaknya shinigami.

_Haori no yome_ berfungsi membuat tubuh mereka menjadi bersifat astral (menjadi seperti roh) sehingga dapat berlari lebih cepat, melompat lebih tinggi, menembus diding, melayang di udara dalam waktu singkat, dan yang terpenting mereka jadi tak terlihat oleh manusia biasa.

"Pakai topeng kitsune! Wajah kita tak boleh dikenal oleh Apollo," lanjut Sasuke sambil melemparkan topeng berbentuk musang yang langsung dipasangkan di wajah kedua shinigami tersebut. Keduanya hampir tak sempat melompat ke udara ketika sebuah bola api sebesar _wrecking ball_ menghantam jalan hingga meninggalkan lubang sedalam setengah meter.

Naruto dan Sasuke melayang beberapa saat di udara sebelum keduanya mendarat di dua atap rumah yang sedikit berjauhan. Mereka mendongak ke langit dan di sana melayang sosok iblis yang masih memakai wajah Sai namun memiliki sayap elang keemasan di punggungnya. Busur sewarna matahari membara di tangannya, celah matanya bersinar sedikit berasap, rambutnya menyala-nyala berwarna pirang emas hampir terlihat seperti terbakar.

"_Salute, _Shinigami," ucapnya dengan suara Sai, menunduk pelan memberi salam namun sedetik kemudian langsung muncul sebuah seringai timpang dan alis yang terangkat sebelah seakan tengah meremehkan dua shinigami yang memakai topeng untuk menutupi wajah mereka.

"Kalian amat putus asa untuk menyembunyikan wajah kalian yang jelek dengan topeng butut, _ara ara..._ apakah shinigami generasi sekarang benar-benar tidak punya cita rasa pada seni?" Ucap Apollo sambil melesatkan satu anak panah yang berubah menjadi bulatan api besar berkecepatan tinggi yang langsung meledak di udara ketika Sasuke dengan susah payah menghindari anak panah super cepat tersebut.

"Ah... kukira yang datang untuk memburu kami, tiga belas akuma level S adalah sekelompok shinigami elit tua bangka, namun ternyata yang datang tak lebih dari dua bocah bau kencur yang hampir tak punya pengalaman," Apollo melayang dengan kedua sayap yang mengibas dengan konstan.

Naruto dan Sasuke tak menjawab, keduanya kini telah memanggil sabit hitam besar milik mereka kemudian mulai melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya lalu melompat tinggi ke angkasa dengan kecepatan penuh, menyerang Apollo dari dua sisi yang berbeda.

"Tsk... tsk, anak kecil harusnya sudah tidur jam segini," Apollo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum dia berpindah tempat seperti tengah berteleport membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kaget ketika mereka hampir menyabit satu sama lainnya karena pergerakan Apollo yang tiba-tiba.

"Cih, inikah kekuatan iblis level S?" Ucap Naruto geram ketika dirinya berasil mendarat di sebuah dahan pohon dengan selamat.

"Tak salah lagi," sahut Sasuke yang mendarat di sebuah atap tak jauh dari Naruto, "Namun harus kau ingat Naruto, kalau Apollo sekarang belum menguasai penuh tubuh Sai, dia tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya dan kau tahu...," Sasuke mengerling ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang memberi kode pada Naruto.

"Ya, kita masih punya kesempatan," jawab Naruto dengan nada optimis.

"_Hoya hoya..._ apakah sesi strategi telah selesai? Aku mulai bosan," ucap Apollo yang kembali menembakkan anak panah yang berhasil membuat dahan pohon yang menjadi pijakan Naruto patah dan terbakar. Namun Naruto sudah mengantisipasinya dengan melompat lebih cepat beberapa detik sebelum bola api meledakkan tubuhnya. Dan kini dirinya telah melayang jauh lebih tinggi dari pada Apollo.

"Kau tahu akuma-_san_," Naruto berkata sambil mengeluarkan dua bulatan yang berbentuk seperti bola tenis, "kalau shinigami generasi sekarang banyak akal!" Serunya bersamaan dengan lemparan dua bola tersebut ke Apollo.

"Huh... manian anak-anak zaman sekarang," ucapnya bosan yang kemudian langsung melancarkan dua tembakan anak panah sekaligus yang langsung menghancurkan dua bola tersebut dengan ledakan api, "lihat_?_" Lanjutnya dengan nada angkuh.

Namun sedetik kemudian Apollo hampir tak dapat melihat apa-apa ketika sinar dengan intensitas yang membutakan menguar dari ledakan kedua bola tersebut, membuatnya tak sempat menghindar ketika dua sabit shinigami muda yang memakai topeng kitsune itu berhasil menyabet sayap keemasan Apollo hingga putus dan menyebabkan iblis tersebut menggerung murka sebelum berubah menjadi buntalan kelam yang lansung menyelinap ke bayang-bayang dan menghilang dalam keheingan malam.

Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar Apollo yang kini pasti telah bersembunyi di suatu tempat sambil menekan aura iblisnya. Pasti akan buang-buang waktu dan energi kalau mereka ngotot mengejar iblis tersebut. Dua shinigami tersebut melepas topeng di wajah mereka dengan peluh yang mengucur deras dari pelipis mereka. Namun mereka malah nyengir lebar.

"Tak buruk untuk aksi pertama, eh?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelap keningnya dengan ujung haori no yome miliknya.

"Yeah, tidak buruk untuk ukuran shinigami bau kencur melawan iblis level S," jawab Naruto yang langusng merebahkan tubuhnya di atap sebuah rumah sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Untungnya wajah kita tak terekspos," Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Setidaknya dia tak bisa menebak kalau dua shinigami telah mendekati inang-nya," ucap Naruto, "untung kau memberiku pil penekan aura shinigami ketika kita mendekati Sai seharian tadi," lanjutnya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Ha, tentu saja, aku kan penuh perhitungan," jawab Sasuke dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi yang anehnya tak membuat Naruto kesal untuk saat ini. Pemuda bersurai raven itu ikut merebahkan tubunya ke atap rumah sambil menatap langit malam yang terlihat begitu cerah tanpa awan, namun agak sepi tanpa kehadiran bulan.

"Mulai saat ini dan kedepannya musuh pasti tak akan meremehkan kita lagi, jadi keberuntungan seperti tadi mungkin tak akan terulang," ucap Sasuke dan Naruto mengiyakan dengan sekali menganggukan kepala.

"Tapi kita juga belum memperlihatkan kekuatan sebenarnya shinigami generasi sekarang, kan?" Ucap Naruto yang mengerling ke arah Sasuke sambil nyengir.

"Ha! Tentu saja," ucap Sasuke, "uh... tapi sekarang aku mau tiduran dulu sebentar di sini, capai," ucap Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya lalu menepuk puncak kepala Naruto beberapa kali. "Kerja bagus, partner," ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang berhasil membuat Naruto salah tingkah karena mendapat perlakuan baik dari Sasuke. Biasanya kan dia selalu dikerjai dan dibully habis-habisan.

Tapi... dipuji seperti ini tak buruk juga. Saking senangnya, Naruto bahkan tidak sadar kalau sudah tertidur sebelum dibangunkan dengan sebuah injakan kaki oleh Sasuke ketika matahari mulai terbit keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

**Apollo Arc—TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para riviewer di chapter sebelumnya; **zheptia. vhiyavhia , Foschidelic Reika, ** **hanazawa kay , Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Ni, Lsamudraputra, Viviandra Phantho, ** **alvida the dark knight**

Saya sudah balas komentarnya via PM hehe makasih sekali lagi.

Dan untuk guest riviewer, karena saya gak bisa balas komennya via PM jadi saya balas di sini saja :D

**Azure'czar**: Wah nggak nyangka fic saya bisa bikin gemes mfufufu... dan iya ini bergenre harem jadi nanti pasti banyak cowok2 yang lain setelah arc Apollo *otak nista* ahaha

**NamiMirushi: **Hihi reaksi Sasu biasa aja X3 kan baru kenal, tapi di chapter ini Sasuke kelihatan gak suka pas liat Naruto terlalu banyak mikirin Sai di jalan pulang mfufufufu... Hehehe maaf kalau kurang panjang X3 di chapter ini saya panjangin dikit (cuma 500 kata XD).

**Ebina A: **Wah saya juga ketawa-tawa sendiri pas baca ulang XD hehe berarti saya berhasil membuat cerita yang ada unsur komedinya padahal saya paling gak bisa bikin humor yang pol :3

.

.

Oke di chapter ini udah ada battle-nya XD ahahah... semoga adegan action-nya gak abal-abal banget ya ( ._.) soalnya bikin scene battle lewat tulisan itu susahnya ampun-ampunan XD

Oke minna-sama~ Mind to Riview ne :3


End file.
